TMNT: Alerae Kingdom
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Donnie, after meeting a cruel fate, is out for revenge on a man that took everything from him, what is in store for him, what is to become of him? A TMNT Base Fantasy Fan Fiction On Donatello. (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, Donnie is 25 years old. Era: Medieval times, World: Limbra, )
1. Chapter 1-Donnie's Cruel Fate

_**Alerae - Ch1 - Donnie's Cruel Fate**_

_(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, Donnie is 25 years old. Era: Medieval times, World: Limbra, )_

* * *

A calm wind blew through the cattails along the small peaceful river, the birds chirped in the nearby trees as tadpoles swam this way and that.

The sun cast a warm light that peeked through the leaves of the trees; everything was frozen in an atmosphere of serenity.

But he wasn't so calm or happy at that, not even with the beautiful sight that spread out before him.

(What am I going to do…)

Depressed Donnie sat there on a rock, staring at his reflection that rippled in the green crystal clear water, lost within his own thoughts.

Feelings of helplessness, fear, regret, overwhelmed him, what could he do, how can he change the twisted card that fate has dealt to him?

(They…they…burned my body to ash…my body…its gone…how did this happen…DAMN IT WHY DID IT HAPPENED, WHAT VILE ACT HAVE I EVER COMMITTED TO BE PUNISHED SO!)

In complete confusion, frustrated of the memories that flashed in his head of the night before, all his work, all his life, who he was, who he had strived to be, was snuffed out by one man, one man full of his own selfish greed.

Donnie being a genius, a man of his time, his dream was to study and master the taboo technologies of the lost ages, yet he never desired to use his knowledge for evil, striving to help others.

As a young boy he always dreamed of traveling to the Alerae Kingdom, a place surrounded by mystery, runes of old, in a world full of magic that abandoned the devilish science of technology after a war that raged and tore the world of Limbra apart.

When he turned twenty he set off, when he first came to the Alerae Kingdom it was hard, in time after much hard work, he was able to have his own lab.

Donnie even had some local support, after he saved a child and a few others with his inventions; he wasn't shunned as much for what he did for a living.

Sure there would be the hardcore person that believed he was a man driven by the dark forces, but others didn't; those were the one's that lifted his heart.

He was a great man…a man…

(I am no man now…)

If he could cry he would, but how could he?

The sight of his body sickened him, that brought reflections of the night before, that felt more like a nightmare.

So many times he wished he could pinch himself, but he would have to have fingers to even accomplish that.

Donnie wanted to wake up and find himself in his warm bed and have this whole situation a result of him being just over tired of a long nights work, yet he did not awake for he was already awake and the hard truth stared him in the face.

That frightful night after work when he would have left his lab to head home, eat then sleep like any other night, something else happened.

In a matter of seconds everything went out of his control, when he was closing up he was suddenly attacked, beaten up, desperately Donnie tried to fight back with all his strength.

Yet in the end he wounded up in a chair being threatened by a man he never met, even after the ordeal Donnie couldn't remember the man's face, for it was blurred, distorted in his minds eye, Donnie figured it was do to posttraumatic stress of what had happen to him.

What happen next was like a faded nightmare of horrifying events, after refusing to work for the man, the man not one that takes no so lightly, decided to teach Donnie a lesson.

Killing Donnie wasn't satisfactory enough for the man's blood lust; the man had another idea as he strapped Donnie's head with the device that had ability to transfer ones soul and mind to another.

Originally constructed to work between humans, the man thought of something else instead, taking Donnie's pet turtle.

The next thing Donnie knew he was seeing out of the eyes of his pet watching his human body in complete terror.

The worst was yet to come, helpless unable to do a thing, Donnie watched the man slit the throat of his human body then burned it in front of him, diminishing any hope of Donnie would have to regain his original form.

In the end as the part of this never ending sickening joke, they threw Donnie in this river mocking him on how long he could last in the wild in his weak pathetic new turtle body…

(I'm a turtle… there is nothing for me anymore, nothing for me to look forward too…I'm nothing now…just a sad excuse of an animal…)

Wallowing in his self pity, with a sigh Donnie looked up to view over his new home, then he noticed something odd, catching his eye.

There in the far distance was this bluish orb heading his way, that was when fear overwhelmed him, as he recognized what it was.

A water wisp, an elemental that tends to show up in lakes and rivers, sometime if they are not provoked they will leave people alone, then other times they will attack, which could prove to be quite fatal.

(Ah crap a wisp here, now! Can my luck get any worse?)

Standing still Donnie debated the right course of action to the approaching wisp, should he dive into the water, or stay put, would it even care of him for in truth he wasn't human after all.

From his research wisps only attack humans, not animals, for the fact most wisps work for nymphs.

Which this one should be under the order of the water nymph that Donnie figures lived far deep within the woods, he should be fine for he is a turtle and turtles are under the water nymph's protection.

Then a notion hit him, does his abnormal condition even count?

Sure his body is a turtle, yet his soul is human, or is it anymore, he never really researched the full effects to the soul when transferred to an animal's body, actually he never done such a disturbing thing before or wouldn't even consider it as an option.

Out of nowhere the wisp suddenly stopped not far from Donnie twisting and fluttering about.

(Ok it stopped…is that a bad sign or good…)

Weary Donnie watched it, he could feel his poor little heart beat out of control, as he desperately tried to keep his nerves calm, then his fear became reality when it noticed him, in a full charge, it flew in fast, speeding towards him.

(Oh by the light I am so dead.)

No time to truly react to the thing that was coming for him, instinctively he shuttered into his shell before he realize what he was doing, a bit surprised by his actions, he remained still, afraid to even breathe, he held his breath.

What felt like hours nothing happened, reluctantly Donnie popped his head out slowly looking weary around, was he alone?

No sign of the wisp or any other dangers, figuring the wisp maybe spotted something behind him instead, he had to laugh on the near miss.

He was over exaggerating the situation, relieved he wasn't its target, he emerged fully out of his shell.

(For sure I thought I was a goner…)

"HI!" the blue wisp appeared in front of Donnie's face inches away from his beak.

(AHHHH!) Donnie screamed hiding within his shell again, heart racing he didn't dare this time to look if it was still there, he was too scared.

(What does it want with me, oh by the light what do I do? What do I do?)

"Well, what a nervous turtle you are. Jeez most turtle like seeing me, but I guess you were human, so never or less you're afraid of me…," the wisp sighed in disappointment.

(It knew I was human?)

"Of course I knew your were once human, jeez your so weird. Oh well Mayra wants to see you Donatello, she's quite interested in you," the wisp bounced up and down on Donnie's shell, shaking him.

Popping his head out, Donnie looked sideways at the wisp that was having much fun jumping on his shell.

(Wait, what? How do you know my name? Better yet who is Mayra?)

Landing on his shell the wisp sighed, "Jeez don't you know anything? We know who you are because you're a turtle, meaning all info about you Mayra knows about. So other words Mayra is the water nymph, my master."

(What!)

Hiding in his shell yet again, Donnie was to overwhelmed by his circumstances, he couldn't believe this was happening, the water nymph wanted to see him, and she knew who he was, what would she do to him?

No nymph ever liked humans, would she eat him, or worse, panicking Donnie didn't want to ever leave his shell, can he escape, how does he get out of this one?

Using all his brain power he tried to calculate every possible way he could get himself out of this alive, but how, how does one run away from a nymph, especially in a turtle body?

"Rrrrr….Donnie come on, stop being such a scaredy fish and get out here or I will..."

(No, never! I don't care your some messenger for the water nymph. If I dare to see her she will kill me for sure. Like you said I was human, that alone is a death sentence!)

A child like laughter came beyond his shell, as he felt like he was being lifted.

Peaking his head out, to his surprise he was in some type of bubble that followed the wisp, situation truly out of his control he had no choice but just sit there.

He was now at the mercy of the wisp and soon would be in the company of the water nymph that will no doubt seal his fate.

(…)

Down the river the wisp singed to herself, Donnie thinks she was a girl, he wasn't sure if wisps even had genders, either way she sounded like a small female child.

(Why is the nymph so interested in me, to the point she gets a wisp to escort me to her?)

"Mayra, her name is Mayra, not water nymph or nymph, don't be so rude. How would you feel if I call you turtle or Mr. turtle? I figure you prefer Donnie do you not?"

Looking at the scenery that passed by Donnie felt depress again. (What does it matter what you call me… I am nothing now, just this pathetic turtle.)

With a jerk the bubble stopped suddenly forcing Donnie to smack into the bubble walls hard.

(Owwwww…)

The wisp that was blue now fired red, he never in his life saw a wisp change its color, did it also change its element?

"Listen here, you might think cause you're a turtle your useless or nothing, you know the truth is humans are useless nothings. Turtles can be far more superior then humans, sure you think oh, animals think this way they must be stupid! They are not! Animals are just on a different plain then humans nothing more. So suck it up turtle, you are what you are. Think about this, the way you think, it's like how you think when you were human, no? Now keep that in mind!"

(Sorry I didn't mean to anger you…)

Ignoring his apologies, frustrated the wisp started to move forward quickly, making poor Donnie lose his balance again as he fell backwards.

(… This is just not my day…)

* * *

In the far distance the river spread out into what look like a small lake surrounded by a thicket of trees.

With in the center of water stood a magnificent great tree covered with cherry blossoms, in the likes Donnie never have seen, or even thought existed in the kingdom.

Long branches bent down dipping into the water, its bark swirled in shapes never witness in nature, it was ancient, yet stood tall all in its glory.

Entering inside it by a small round door, the wisp brought him into what looked like a chamber within the tree, what else did this tree house?

In complete awe Donnie looked at the décor, just like the outside it was amazing.

If a traveler ever told him such a tree existed he wouldn't ever believe it, even seeing what he was seeing felt like no more then a dream.

The wisp lowered the bubble onto a table in the center of the chamber, as they touched; the bubble popped releasing Donnie from his cage.

In seconds the wisp disappeared into thin air leaving him alone.

Studying the area, Donnie noticed that the light in the room came from millions of crystals over head, that illuminated and providing a warm glow similar to the sun.

A bit out of his element, considering what he's been through the past 24hrs, uncertain of what was yet to come, all he could do now was wait.

"Well my guest has arrived," a sweet voice came behind him; quickly as his short legs could be, he turned around.

There stood a tall young woman with light blue skin, her long dark purple curly hair framed her beautiful face, her ocean blue eyes shone with delight.

She wore a long sky blue flowing dress covered with flowers that Donnie had never seen before, as she approached him, he couldn't help but be captivated by her stunning beauty.

Slowly she brushed her long soft finger over Donnie's cheek.

(mmmm…)

Realizing how he was acting he snapped out of it, backing away quickly from her, she was a water nymph that knew he was human after all, he can't allow her flawless features to consume what little control he had on himself.

"Oh don't be like that Donnie, I'm not going to hurt you," she purred, attempting again brushing her finger, in reaction Donnie snapped his beak in defense, realizing what he just did, he felt his time was finally up.

Yet she only smiled at him amused, leaning forward placing her head in her hands inches away from him, staring at him sweetly.

"Your so cute, Donnie I knew I had to meet you personally."

(Wh…What….What do you want with me?) Donnie voice shook in fright, he feared the worse, what would a nymph want with him, other then just punish him for being what he was?

Wouldn't he be consider as an act of insult, or something else towards her, considering the soul of his pet died just for him to take its body, regardless if Donnie had no part in it, only the victim himself.

"Well right to business aren't we, I was hoping to have a bit more fun with you," Mayra pouted in disappointment; before she got up she quickly brushed her finger against his tail that shot pleasure throughout his body.

Startled Donnie gasped for air; he wasn't suspecting that, he didn't know what to think about this…creature, she wasn't anything like what he had ever read about when it came to nymphs.

"Where do I start, ahh why not the part that you were human and were turned into a turtle? Please I am not sure how you came to be, only what you are," Mayra twisted her hair with her fingers, waiting for Donnie to explain, seeing no advantage in lying he told the truth.

She stood there contemplating on what he told her, then a smile came to her glossy lips, "What if I told you I can make you normal and let you have your revenge?"

Not suspecting her to say that, he stared at her, did he hear her right?

First off she was not mad or took any offence that he was once human and she was actually offering him the opportunity to turn him normal?

Was that even possible, he was in a turtle body, not like his human body was turned into a turtle, this body had no connection to a human to make even it a probability.

Unsure how or why she would even offer it, deep inside Donnie knew there was more to this so call simple deal.

(What is the catch?)

"Interesting, most people would jump to the deal without question, your reputation for intelligent thinking precedes you Donnie. Very well the catch is this, in order you to fulfill you revenge you have to do one small task first; this task will actually help you to get what you desire. Then there is the real catch in the end, I will ask you for something, without question you will do it."

Studying her Donnie watched her body movements, as thoughts on what she said went through his head.

Small task, could mean many things, yet it would help him to get back at the man that ruined his life.

The real catch that did bother him was the last one, the one he would do whatever she asked of him, what would she ask him, what would it entail?

(Let me guess you're not going to tell me what the catches are, are you?)

"The first one is to enter a cave near by and retrieve the thing you need that will help you on your quest, the second one, time will tell."

Evaluating his odds, what choice did he have?

He could refuse and live the rest of his miserable life as a worthless turtle or take his chances with her deal and be human again.

(Fine what do I need to do?)

With a grin Mayra giggled in delight, with a clap, "Good good, I knew you would do it, ok first open your mouth and shut your eyes."

(Say what? Open my mouth and shut my eyes what kind of….)

Crossing her arms Mayra glared at him, nervously he shut up quickly doing what she asked, there was no way he was going to piss her off now of all times.

Mouth opened, eyes shut Donnie waited patiently wondering if this would hurt, or why he had to do this at all, it didn't make any sense.

Then something touched his tongue, his first reaction was to gag, he desperately held back the urge too.

It tasted awful, whatever she was giving him was the worse thing he ever tasted, sure enough he had tasted some nasty things in his life span.

As the liquid went down his throat he couldn't stop his curiosity, Donnie opened his eye slightly to see what it was, Mayra held a small vial with a glowing green substance.

(What…)

Before he question on what the substance was, a horrific pain shot through his body, screaming in his head, Donnie's eyes widen, whatever this was, it was worse then death.

Donnie felt like he was being ripped apart, he could feel himself grow, closing his eyes he tried desperately to take control of his pain, then suddenly a set a lips press against his?

They tasted sweet like strawberries, they were warm, soothing, the kiss brought him a bliss that he never thought could ever exist, it was alluring, memorizing.

His body felt hot, not uncomfortable, more of a hunger; he wanted to feel what was attached to those luscious lips, which numbed the pain that had invaded his body.

Drunken by the spell he gave in to it as joyful chirping sounds bubbled in his throat.

At the moment he didn't care what was going on with his body anymore, as he could feel a hand feeling him, it was soft and gentle, he enjoyed every stroke that came from it.

* * *

Feeling great, Donnie slowly opened his eyes, to his surprise he found himself somewhere new.

Laying down in some bed, unsure how he got there, Donnie got up slowly taking in his surrounding.

Donnie found himself within some bed chamber; its décor was the same as the tree so he was in one of its rooms?

Taking a stretch, it came to him, he wasn't small anymore and he could feel himself flexing his muscles that he didn't have before.

Quite excited, Donnie jumped up onto his feet, rushing towards what looked to be a mirror that hung on the wall, ready to see the reflection he wanted more then anything.

Then his heart stopped dead as the sight that stared at him wasn't even remotely what he was expecting.

There in the mist of his confusion, staring at him was this humanoid turtle with brilliant green skin, under his brown eyes was purple markings, markings he never had before.

(What…what the hell did she do to me!)

"Oh by the light, she made me into a monster!" panicking Donnie back away from the mirror in pure terror, she told him she would make him normal, this was not even close to being normal on any level.

"Oh silly little turtle your no monster," Mayra laughed lightly amused by his reaction of himself.

Frustrated and angry, Donnie couldn't hold himself back as he started to yell at her, "What do you mean I am no monster! Look at me! I look like a demon, a freak of nature! You said nymph you would make me normal, not…rrrr NOT THIS THING!"

With a grin, the nymph didn't get angry or cared he was mad at her, "Not true I said normal, not human, as I recall. What you are is as normal in your mind that a turtle can be. You have hands, you have long strong broad legs," Mayra came closer to him, unsure what to do, he stood there stunned.

Running her finger up his arm she felt his rippling muscles, "You have powerful arms, you have a mouth to speak with, eyes that can cry, cheeks that can become hot and red when embarrassed or intrigued by a woman's touch."

Shivering in the pleasure of her touch Donnie realized he was giving into her seduction, for her mouth were inches away from his, beat red he wanted no more to connect those lips to his.

The urge was so overpowering, he wanted to feel her, then the feelings of last night flooded into his mind.

He has already did so, as the events that somehow he had forgotten until now, played in his head, he felt her more then he has ever with any woman, regardless if she was a nymph her body resembles a woman in every detail.

Backing away he had to resist her no matter how he wanted to indulge into his desires to taste her soft skin with his tongue.

Staring at the mirror, she was right, he was humanoid.

How foolish was he to think she could turn him human, in all the stories it has always been a general rule; humans can be change into animals, but animals can't be changed into humans.

Closing his eyes, he was more lost then ever, sure now he could act and do things he used too, well he wasn't sure how nimble he was going to be with now only three fingers, yet that little detail wasn't important at the moment.

(What have I got myself into… what have I done to deserve this?)

A pair of arms wrapped around him holding him, he didn't fight her, placing her head on his shoulders she kissed his neck sweetly, "My poor little turtle, do not be in dismay, you are what you are. You are more then what you have been, you might not know this now or can see this, but this is a gift. You're special."

(Yeah special alright, I'm so special that I am royally messed up.)

With a purr Mayra rubbed his arms in an act of comfort, "You are special, not messed up my little turtle, you are perfect in many ways."

Quickly opening his eyes he looked at her in fear, "You can hear what I am thinking!"

With a smile she licked his cheek, "Yes and more, I can feel what your feeling inside. I can sense your desire, your dreams; your heart is opened to me and always will be. Oh don't worry Donnie I would never use it against you and no it has nothing to do on what I did to you. It's because you're a turtle and like I said before your special, that is truly why."

Silent Donnie tried not to think to loudly as he tried to make sense on everything that was unfolding in front of him, what does he do now, she in turn did give him the ability to get his revenge as she promised, but could he accomplish it in the condition he is in?

"Mayra, you mentioned a cave that I had to go to, to retrieve something that would help me. Where is it and can I question you on what you gave me, which made me what I am? Is it permanent or will I turn back like some after midnight type of deal?"

"Good question, well," Mayra moved her hands down feeling his thighs, desperately Donnie tried to concentrate over her teasing, "It's permanent, you will never go back into a innocent small turtle, you will be like this for the rest of your life. So there is no way for you to be human again, sorry. As for the cave its half a days journey by foot southwest of here. So it's not really out of your way, for you will be needing to go south to get back to town anyways."

"Yeah town that's going to be interesting…," Donnie sighed then suddenly started to chirp as the pleasure course through him from her touching his tail, he gulped not realizing how sensitive it could be.

Pleased by his reaction Mayra continued her conversation, but didn't stop teasing him, this was the most fun she had for sometime, "Oh you will think of something I have no worries on that. Now on the liquid I have made you drink."

Mayra placed a small clear long flask into Donnie's hand, curiously Donnie studied the green substance within it, wary to opening it, thinking what would it do to him if he did, he just looked at it.

"Don't worry my little turtle, the mutagen won't affect you anymore, it's has done its job."

Looking up at her, Donnie gave her wondering eyes, "Mutagen? What is it, what form of magic is it?"

Chuckling at him, Donnie could only stare at her unsure what she found so funny, "Well I would suspect you to say science before magic my dear little turtle. Well then, it's not magic, its science, old yes, foreign, well that is another story. Either way what you need to know is this is a substance that can change ones cells, mutate them if we need to get technical. Other words you my dear turtle are what one would call a mutant, not monster or demon, you have no relationship to such creatures. You're an image of evolution of what a turtle would be if it ran the same evolutional path as humans, but your more then them, a lot more," she started to tease him yet again, getting used to her he ignored it.

(Mutagen, science, I really have to study this substance later to fully understand it… But at the current moment I have a debt to repay first.)

"Mayra can I keep this with me?"

With a nod she finally let go of him, part of him wished she didn't, he was really enjoying what she was doing to him, heading to a wooden dresser pulling out a belt with pockets, she passed it to him, "Yes you can, also in the right pocket are three more vials for you to keep, you never know if they would come in handy."

Taking the belt, Donnie strapped it around himself wondering if he should ask for clothes, not sure how he could fit anything around his shell, then the thought of something constantly pressing against his tail made him feel awkward.

Considering the way his body was built, he kind of already looked like he was wearing something, it made no difference walking around nude or not.

"Well Mayra I have to make my leave, thank you for your assistance, and please take my deepest apologies for my distasteful behavior towards you earlier. I didn't mean to be so rude and aggressive, please forgive me my lady," being a gentleman Donnie took her hand kissing it, regardless many would shun him to treat a nymph with such respect, like she was no different then any human lady, to him she wasn't any different he saw that now and in the end he too in many ways wasn't normal either.

Taking his leave, he exited the old tree home entering the thicket of the woods that camouflaged Mayra's home.

Looking towards the sky he had a destination, a purpose, what the road had in store for him he did not care, he wasn't going to find some hole and hide in it, he was going to do what he wanted and what he felt was right.


	2. Chapter 2 - What lurks Within

_**TMNT - Alerae Kingdom– Ch2 - What lurks within…**_

_(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, Donnie is 25 years old. Era: Medieval times, World: Limbra, )_

* * *

The sun beat against his shell and it seemed to be about half a day's journey since he could see it starting to dip down.

The sun felt good, as he recalled in his research on turtles, considering he had a pet turtle; they liked to bask.

(So this is how it feels, interesting.)

Deep in thought, on what course of actions he must take to put in motion his revenge, and other things that fascinated him; being an inventor, scientist wasn't far from how he thinks; he was intrigued on the way his new body functioned.

He could tell he was stronger, faster, then there were the feelings he got from different angles he never considered before or was it he just never noticed?

For instance the sun, the air, even the soil under his feet was all new in many ways.

As he continued to walk absolutely absorbed in the thoughts of his discoveries, Donnie's heart jumped into his throat, as he almost retreated into his shell, that's if he could he would, for he so much wanted to at the very moment.

A horrifying howl came from somewhere to his right; there beyond the bushes was a cave.

(You got to be kidding me, this can't be the cave she was talking about, is it?)

"It is Donnie," Mayra voice came out of nowhere, making the poor turtle's nerves worse.

Jumping two feet in the air, Donnie fell backwards, "Well Donnie you are a nervous one as my wisp told me."

Scrabbling to his feet Donnie wildly looked around, there on the ground was a stump with a pool of water in it, within its reflection was Mayra.

"Mayra… how can you do that?" Donnie gasped for air, trying to control his breathing.

With a laugh, she smiled at him, "Donnie I am a water nymph, now as I was saying that is the cave I need you to go into."

Donnie peered over towards the cave with a shiver, "Ok… what is in there, if I may ask?"

"What you need," Mayra said cheerfully, then her vision disappeared before Donnie could say another word.

(Great, just great…)

Evaluating the cave from afar, Donnie couldn't see any way around it, if she said he needs to go there, he had too.

Collecting all his courage he slowly made his way to the cave's entrance, looking in he was expecting it to be pitch black, but he could see very well.

(I have night vision?)

Silence loomed beyond its entrance, what he heard before seemed to be gone or did he really hear it, it could have very well been the wind, either way he had to enter to find what he was task too.

Entering the cave the first thing he noticed was the stench and the gloomy aura, how he couldn't feel or smell it at the mouth of the cave was beyond him.

Shaking the thought off he had more important things to think about.

Other then the unwelcoming feeling there wasn't anything peculiar that actually stood out, it was a large cavern, which branched out to other small caverns full of stones and nature sculpted rock that took your breath away.

Then out of no where the stench Donnie first smelled became stronger, over powering in fact, as it made him gag, gasping for fresh air, an unusual out of place shadow caught his eye, cast against the wall of the cave, or was it even a shadow at all?

Staring at it, figuring out what it could be, Donnie made the decision not to make any sudden movement just in case.

It appeared to be low to the ground, it seemed like it wasn't cast by anything nearby, then it caught Donnie off guard as sweat started to drip down his face, the shadow slowly started to rise, it was at least six feet tall, broad and full of fur!

(A…A…Oh, by the light, it's a Werewolf!)

Frozen in fear Donnie stared at it, Mayra could at least warn him of some werewolf occupying the residence.

It glared at him with red piercing eyes, studying him, weighing Donnie, no doubt it was thinking about today's special, turtle delight.

(Ok, Donnie think, what is the best way out of this… damn why did it have to be a werewolf!)

It reared down, rising it's back up like it was ready to charge; Donnie didn't want to stick around to be ripped apart to shreds.

Turning around quickly he bolted towards the entrance, wishing he had half the mind to bring something to use as a weapon, before entering the cave.

(How could I have been so stupid, who in their right mind enters a cave unarmed after hearing a howl before hand…)

To his horror thinking it was still behind him, somehow it managed to get in front of him, pouncing forward knocking him flat to the ground.

Pinned down, Donnie was at its mercy.

Before Donnie could even defend himself; it had its powerful jaws over his arm, pain ricocheted throughout his body, as blood poured out of the fresh wound.

Like a savage dog, it started to shake its head violently, Donnie could feel the muscles ripping from the sheer force.

(AHHH I have to fight back, I can't let this thing eat me alive! AHHHH!)

Screaming Donnie desperately tried to kick it away, its stench mixed with a heavy scent of his own blood filled his nostrils, making things spin out of control, either way the wolf proved to be stronger than him in all ways.

Yet somehow in the mist of the chaos Donnie with his free hand managed to pull a vile of the mutagen from his pocket, unsure if it was the right choice or not, at the moment there seem to be no rational course of action he could take in return.

He couldn't let this thing kill him, not after all he has been through, not now was he ready to meet death.

The only visible, weak spot he could see on this foul beast, was the eyes, with all his force he slammed his hand against the beast face, smashing the vile to pieces.

With a sickening yelp, the beast let go of Donnie as it threw itself back, twisting and howling in pain, scratching at its eyes.

One arm gone, totally numb due to the tearing, unsure he still had an arm left and his hand throbbing because the glass that was impaled in it, Donnie didn't take his chances, scrambling to his feet he ran for his life.

(Oh, by the light now what, it bit me! Am I now cursed as well?)

Out of the cave Donnie tripped over a log wiping out, laying there he couldn't believe he was so irresponsible going into that cave without consider there might be something there to hurt him.

* * *

"Donnie…. Donnie… Wake up my little turtle."

Dizzy Donnie looked up, there not too far from him was the tree stump that had the water, pulling himself up, he gazed into it, "Mayra what the hell, you never told me it was occupied by a werewolf and what's worse it bit me!"

An odd sensation came from his arm that was thrashed by the beast; to his horror Donnie watched his wounds started to mend itself.

(Oh no I am cursed!)

A laughed rang out of the pool of water, "Oh my dear little turtle, you're not cursed."

Not surprised she could even hear his thought through a pool of water Donnie only sighed on the notion, lifting his arm to show her, he flexed his hand and muscles.

"Ahh, I should have got you to flex before you left, I would love to feel them," Mayra teased licking her lips.

"Mayra this isn't the time for that and that's not what I am getting at either. It was ripped to shreds by the werewolf when it tried to snack on me. Now it is healed just like that. That is a clear sign of the curse of a werewolf," Donnie pointed it out, he knew very well of its legends.

"Yes, it would be for a human, for your information is based on human legends, what are you Donnie?"

Confused Donnie sat back thinking it over, then return to the pool, "Are you implying that because I am a turtle the werewolf curse can't be transferred to me?"

Mayra smiled sweetly, "No, it can't, but you can affect him instead. Let me guess, you used mutagen on that poor cursed soul?"

"Yeah, I did. It was my only chance, but how did you… never mind. What do you mean I can affect the werewolf, in what regards?"

With another smile she vanished again in the middle of the riddle, placing his head against the trunk, he slowly tilted it towards the cave in wonder, what did he do to the werewolf if he can truly affect that thing?

Sitting there he couldn't take it anymore, his own curiosity nagged at him to go check it out.

With a body that healed quickly, he wouldn't have to worry about some wolf claws.

Decision made he went back in, with a stick in hand, of course.

This time around, he wasn't that over confident, or naive.

The cave was silent; he couldn't hear the beasts howling screams, the farther into the cave, the more uneasy Donnie felt, he didn't know what he would find, then he found it.

(What the…)

Suspecting to see a fearsome wild beast ready to take another round out of him, all he saw was a heap of tattered fur that looked like it had fallen out, it was covered in dirt, blood, and other thing Donnie didn't want to try to figure out.

Then what was more unexpected was in the middle of it laid someone that had its shell towards him, a turtle, not an animal, a humanoid like himself.

(I… I… made him a mutant turtle?)

Out of no where Donnie couldn't breathe anymore, as he started to hyperventilate, he did this to this guy?

To be cursed one way, then to be cursed by him in the end, this stuff, this mutagen can even change a powerful curse like this to something else.

(This mutagen is more potent than I originally thought…)

Feeling a bit sick of what he had done, Donnie felt bad, sure the guy wasn't some blood thirsty beast, driven by the instincts to kill, but to do this to him wasn't any better.

Slowly Donnie approached the dark green turtle, although figuring his blood was the catalyst for the base of the mutagen to work the way it did, Donnie couldn't help being somewhat intrigued on the fact that this turtle didn't look like him at all.

Finally able to see his face, he was definitely a turtle, around his eyes, he had color marking similar to Donnie's but they were red.

Leaning towards the guy Donnie checked his pulse, it was steady and his breathing was normal.

Checking his eyes for possible serious injuries, they seemed fine as well as Donnie took notice the once blood red eyes were now a golden yellow, vibrant and pure.

The terrifying feeling from the stranger's former cursed form wasn't there anymore, he seemed less malicious.

Donnie not sure where in the cave was this thing he had to find, decided it wasn't important at that very moment.

Taking note that night was almost upon him, Donnie didn't want to camp out in the smelly cave, it was best to find a spot to make camp out in the woods.

Picking up the unknown turtle, Donnie headed outside, finding a perfect place to set camp.

* * *

Hours later, sun down, the turtle finally stirred, looking over towards him, Donnie wonder if he was awakening as he prodded the fire with a stick.

(This is going to be interesting…)

What would be this guys reaction towards Donnie when he notices him, heck, how would the stranger react if he realizes he is a turtle in return?

"Ahh… shit what the fuck did I drink?" the turtle moaned, sitting up rubbing his head.

"Don't know what you drank, but I do know you tried to eat me," Donnie answered not thinking before speaking.

Just noticing he wasn't alone the strange turtle flashed a look over the fire towards Donnie, "What the hell are you?"

A bit annoyed that this guy obviously didn't recognize a turtle when he sees one, Donnie sighed, "A turtle why?"

Laughing the guy slapped his lap, "Are you sure, you look like a frog to me, sorry to burst your bubble I am no princess to turn you back," the guy shot his mouth off.

(Wow, maybe I should have left him in the cave.)

"I'm not a frog, frogs don't have shells, or am I looking for a… you do know you were a werewolf not too long ago right?" Donnie tried to calm his frustration, by ignoring his guest rudeness.

A smirk flashed on the stranger's face, then it grew into a wildly smile, "Yep, and you tasted quite good if I recall," the turtle licked his lips with a twinkle in his eye.

Shivering Donnie backed away a bit, fearing that this guy lost his rocker, or developed an distinct taste for the blood of turtles, "Umm, can you stop looking at me with those crazy eyes…"

With a roar the turtle almost fell backwards, "Oh man just messing with you. Don't worry, I am not going to eat you, wouldn't that be cannibalism?" the guy flexed his arm admiring his muscles, "Huh, when Mayra said she will cure my curse one day I wasn't expecting this. But I have to admit, it's not so bad, I like it."

Shocked Donnie stared at the guy, "Wait! What? You know Mayra? How?"

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions don't you?" with a sigh the guy sat back, "Well, let's put it this way I got cursed. Mayra made me a deal that if I go into the cave, that will seal me in. Then one day someone will come and cure my affliction. When that happens my payment is to help that individual. So yeah, here we are, oh shit where is my manners the names Raph, yours," Raph finally introduced himself.

"It's Donnie, so you don't care that you're a turtle and not human anymore?"

Raph shrugged, "Why would I? I was a beast, a mindless monster. Now I have my mind again. Who cares, I'm not human? Never liked them or being one in the first place."

"Ok… So how are you going to help me by chance?" Donnie figured not to ask any more questions on the other subject.

"Well, depends on what you need help with, so what is it?"

Biting his lower lip Donnie stared at the fire, "Revenge, there is a guy that destroyed my life, he… lets say I am the way I am because of his greed…"

Raph studied him, "I see, ok then lead on, I will do what I can and," a huge smirk covered the turtle's face, "If there is any heads to smash in the process, please allow me!"

Raising his eyebrow Donnie sighed, "Of course you're the violent type…"

"Oh, and you were thinking about giving the guy flowers, then start whining about him ruining your life, is that how you think revenge really works? Man you need a wake up call," Raph boasted.

Raph words, although quite sarcastic, they did ring true for Donnie.

(Huh, I have been driven to get revenge, yet never really thought on how I wanted to do it? What would I do when I find the man that did this to me?)


	3. Chapter 3 - The Jester, Stiff and Fool

Alerae Kingdom– Ch3 - The Jester, the Stiff and the Fool

* * *

(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, Donnie is 25 years old. Era: Medieval times, World: Limbra, )

* * *

Sun starting to rise, not wasting any time; the two turtles made their way towards town, by Donnie's calculations it be around night fall before they reached it.

"So what is the plan genius?" Raph seemed in a good mood, a bit eager, probably thinking about bashing heads…

"Not sure yet, I need to get to the man responsible for everything, but there is one obstacle in our way… How do we get around town without people start screaming monster, when they see us. We don't actually blend in, if you know what I mean."

"Who cares, let them scream," Raph shrugged, he really didn't see what the big issue was.

Irritated Donnie flashed a look at Raph, "We should care, I want my revenge, not have the guards and any hunters on our shells at the same time, getting in our way. People, innocent people will get hurt, that's not including us."

Huffing Raph crossed his arms, "Fine ruin the fun, so then what, we just wing it?"

"Yeah for now, we will come up with a plan when we get closer to our destination, who knows something might play in our favor…"

Luck on their side, they arrived to the hill that overlooked the village, without incident.

Donnie's biggest fear was, if someone saw them before hand, they would warn the guards of two strange creatures, making things worse for Donnie and Raph, yet that never happened and everything seemed calm.

Hours to go before nightfall, Donnie noticed something odd going on, as he sat down on the soft grass taking in the details before him.

The dirt road that led to the village was full of carriages, not the normal traveling ones, these were fancy, elegant, they seemed they were heading up towards the castle that loomed above the village.

Thinking back Donnie didn't recall anything about any ball going on, or event that would explain the new arrivals to the castle.

"So there is going to be a party? Do you think the man that you're looking for, will be attending?" Raph looked intrigued, licking his lips.

Donnie only shrugged, he had no clue, all he knew that the man could be or not, but he did know that if there is a ball, the city will be dead when night falls, for anyone that wants to make money will be helping the castle one way or another.

(I think this is the favor I was looking for, to think my luck has been this good, seems too good to be true.)

"We will wait until nightfall Raph, the street will be ideal for us to get through unnoticed, to top it off I know the village like the back of my hand," Donnie finally figured that would be a start to get this revenge moving.

With a nod Raph stretched out laying back, time to spare, it was the perfect opportunity to get some rest before hand.

As darkness fall, Donnie led Raph down to the city, as he suspected it was deserted, now next on his agenda, was to find the one thing he had no clue about, who was the one that killed him, well burned his human body?

Hiding that little fact from Raph that he had only blurred images of the man and could recognize him by voice only, Donnie figured it was best they headed towards his old lab, there might be some clues to solve that part of the mystery.

On the way the two turtles had to duck for cover when some maids walked by, blending into the shadow Donnie overheard something that took him by surprise.

"Did you hear that Erich is going to reveal a remarkable invention from the late Donatello," the female said excitedly.

"Yes, I heard, everyone from near and far are attending to the ball to see it. I even heard Erich was great friends with Donatello, I think he was even his assistant, at least a great man like Donatello had someone to continue the torch on," the other person gossiped.

Silent Donnie couldn't believe this as he watched the two humans.

When the two humans were out of earshot, Donnie looked up to the castle in vain; Raph studied him curiously on what he was thinking.

"What's wrong Donnie?"

"This Erich guy, I never heard of him, I use to work alone. So who is he… unless he is the one I am looking for!"

"What… what? Second thought don't explain, I don't care. Let's find a way into the ball, then," Raph scratched his head a bit confused, but he figured it was best not to get into details.

"Easier said than done Raph, or have you forgot that we are turtles that want to enter a ball that is occupied by humans," Donnie pointed out the obvious issue that they have been constantly running into so far.

"Easy we wing it, so far it's been in our favor right?"

With a sigh, there was no choice, Donnie would have considered waiting after the ball, but deep down something didn't feel right, if this guy was showing off one of his inventions, which one was it and what if its one that could be used to hurt people.

If the guy didn't care in destroying Donnie's human body and trapping him in a turtle's body, he could be more twisted and use Donnie's inventions in ways it shouldn't.

It was slow going for the turtles to get to the castle grounds, they had to avoid being seen, all they needed was rumors of something lurking in the darkness to alarm the guards.

The one thing they didn't need to way on them at the moment was an increase in security.

In full view of the castle ahead of them, something interesting happened as both Raph and Donnie noticed their lucky break yet again.

(Ok, this is starting to get weird, what's with everything going my way? I have never been this fortunate, ever…)

The so called ball, wasn't just some ordinary everyday ball, it was a costume party with the theme on animals.

Every gentleman and lady worn extravagant costumes, some of them you couldn't tell if they were even human, yet of course they were.

"So Donnie how do you feel about crashing the party?" Raph looked about eyeing the wine boxes entering the castle.

Noticing what his friend was staring down, Donnie only shook his head, "You can drink later, the task at hand first, remember you're here to help me. Then I promise you all the wine you want, deal?"

Slapping Donnie's shell, Raph stretch, "Deal, if you're paying I'm drinking. So lets get this show on the road. What's the plan, the front door?"

Scanning the area, the front door would be ideal, but if they are questioned or asked for proof of who they are, things might go south, as everyone is fully aware he is technically dead.

Seeing no other options of entering, Donnie wondered if they could get in from the garden in the back, there shouldn't be much security or eyes to notice them.

"Let's go to the back, we might be able to find a window or unlock door. The front is too risky, we don't want to raise any questions," Donnie pointed a way that would lead them where they needed to go.

With a nod Raph followed, in the corner of Donnie's eye, he could see the sadness in Raph as he kept looking towards the wine box that was getting farther way from them by the second.

(I guess I can't blame him, being cursed for who knows how long, he must miss the simple pleasures of things he must have done in the past. When this is over he can indulge them again… I guess. Still can't believe he has no problem being a turtle… Damn it, he is taking it better then me in every way…)

Unlike the front of the castle grounds, the massive garden of hedges, rose bushes, flower beds and statues of all sizes, was the only things in sight, it was so quite Donnie could hear the peaceful chirping of crickets in the background.

Cautiously making their way through, they didn't put their guard down, just in case some young gentleman decides to take his lady friend for a private sighting of the garden, to woo her.

Near a big tree Donnie stopped, then leaned against it taking in his surroundings, Raph figuring it was best Donnie called the shots, took a seat under it leaning his shell against the trunk.

(Ok, let's see, there are windows, but none seemed low enough for us to access them, there's got to be a door.)

"So you two are not going to start kissing right?" a voice startled the turtles, jumping up to his feet Raph turned around at the same time Donnie did.

(Shit, someone is there?!)

There, sitting in the tree was a young man with shaggy red hair, he was wearing plain clothes and his baby blue eyes full of light, only brighten more by his smile.

Searching for words Donnie desperately tried figuring the best thing to say, if he didn't, being caught this early in the game could be met with dire consequences.

Unlike Donnie, Raph in turn didn't care what came out of his mouth, "Kiss, what the fuck?"

Laughing a childish laugh the man got a big grin on his face, "Well then why are you out here huh? There are two reasons that come to mind. One your really thieves and looking for a payday or your lovers looking for some alone time if you know what I mean."

"What! You little punk, because we are out here doesn't mean we are thieves or lovers, how about we are here to kick your ass, how is that for another option?" Raph growled at the guy, narrowing his eyes.

"Raph calm down," Donnie placed his head in his hand, floored by Raph behavior and a bit embarrassed as well.

"Come on Donnie this little… hey where did he go?"

Tree empty, the young man was gone, fear consumed Donnie, as the thought of the worse, what if the guy tells the guards about them.

"Hey, do you want to get into the castle or what?" the young man's voice came from somewhere to the left of them, as Donnie turned he notice the man was now on top a long rectangle hedge walking on top of it, balancing himself.

(Well, he gets around fast…)

"Wait, you know a way in and you're willing to tell us? Why?" not that Donnie wanted to push his luck, he couldn't see any actual reason for the man to help them.

With a shrug, the man flipped off the hedge, landing on his feet, "So you're thieves?" he leaned forward eyes mostly on Raph, in a mocking tone.

Losing his temper Raph was tired of this guy, quickly heading towards the man Raph grabbed for him, "Listen here you little… damn it, stop moving!"

Every time Raph tried to grab the guy, he dodged Raph quite easily, he was ever so nimble on his feet, and the expression on the young man's face was full of excitement, he was having a lot of fun, "Oh come on Raphie is that the best you can do?"

"What did you call me!" Raph roared in complete frustration.

(…This is starting to get out of hand…)

Before Donnie could say a word something new caught his eye coming their way.

It was another man that seemed a bit older than Donnie, his long blond hair was up in a ponytail and his dark gray eyes was fixed on the commotion of the young man and Raph.

(Shit, it can't be, this isn't good! Can this get any worse?)

Noticing the man was also wearing a guard's uniform, Donnie started to see his revenge start raveling by the seams, before he got the chance to see the man that destroyed his life.

The guard in full uniform, including a sword strapped to his belt, eyed both Raph and the young man with much annoyance.

"… Your highness, you are needed in the ballroom, is this commoner bothering you, your highness," the guard asked spitefully.

(Highness! …Shit, this just got worse…)

Stopping dead in his tracks the young man looked at the guard disappointedly, "Come on Leo stop calling me that it's Mikey, M…I…K…E…Y," Mikey crossed his arms, tapping his finger, he was not impressed with the fact Leo called him highness in front of Donnie and Raph.

With a loud sigh Leo seemed more annoyed, as Donnie stared at him, wondering what would he do?

(It is him, the captain of the guards, Leonardo. Then this young man is Prince Michelangelo? Great, just great, not only we have been caught outside of the castle, but by the two big wigs of the place…this is just not my day…)

Forgetting about Raph, suddenly Raph tackled Mikey to the ground, with a thud.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Leo scrambled forward unsheathing his sword, then stopped when a burst of laughter came under Raph.

"Wow, you would be the first to actually get me off guard, man your strong. And heavy, what have you been eating?" Mikey laughed some more, he was enjoying this game he was playing with Raph.

"Rrrr... Damn it, your laughter is sucking all the fun out of this," Raph huffed getting of Mikey sitting on the ground crossing his arms, disappointed his achievement to get the brat, ended with Mikey laughing at him not screaming.

"Are you ok your…," with a quick flash from Mikey, Leo choked, "Mikey are you ok?

With another laugh, Mikey stretch, "Yep, and haven't had so much fun for some time," looking at Raph, Mikey smiled at him, "Hey, no hard feelings right, it was a ball, most people hear my stupid title and treat me so, its usually a mood killer."

With a huff Raph looked away, "I didn't do that for your entertainment you stupid twerp."

Leo's face became hard on Raph's rudeness towards Mikey, suddenly soften when Mikey laughed again, slapping Raph in the shell, "Good no hard feelings then, so you wanted to get in right, let me lead you to the entrance."

"What? Your high… rrr… Mikey, you can't be serious, these two suspicious men…"

"Turtles," Mikey corrected Leo.

"Well, if you buy me a drink sometime Mikey, I wouldn't mind taking some more rounds at you," Raph offered.

"Deal, but promise me you won't use your shell, that is to much a disadvantage for me," Mikey laughed out loud, then stopped when something wet hit his nose.

Uncertain why Mikey seemed worried Donnie became wary himself when something wet splashed on his beak, looking up Donnie's heart leaped into his throat.

(Clouds! No, no, no this can't be!)

The sky once covered by billions of stars was now blanketed by a dark luminous clouds.

"Hey, why are you two acting like the sky is falling," Raph asked, studying them both not getting what the big deal was about some stupid clouds.

"Donnie, is that what I think it is?" Mikey looked towards him for answers, his eyes were full of fear.

Donnie couldn't believe it either as he gulped, "Yes, its rain clouds!"

"What the hell are you two getting so worked up about? So what, its rain clouds. Ohhh, are you going to melt or something, damn it Donnie you're a turtle and turtles like water," Raph huffed out a bit annoyed by the two of them.

(Raph really has no clue does he?)

Looking over towards his partner, Donnie debated the fastest and easiest way to explain what was really going on, "Raph you know this kingdom is in a canyon that has no way out other than the north cave passage right?"

"Yeah, and still not getting how rain is an issue?"

Shifting his feet Mikey spoke up, "The issue is this kingdom never gets rain, and yes, I know, how is that possible, wouldn't it be a desert. I don't know the full explanation, but the plants get water from underground, because of this the land doesn't absorb water like regular kingdoms and lands."

"Say what?" Raph looked at them uncertain what they were getting at.

"Put it this way, no one knows why the land does this only that it does, that what makes this kingdom so fascinating. Think of the kingdom like a bowl Raph, what happens when you start pouring water into that bowl?" Donnie hoped this would make the situation click for Raph.

"It will fill up… shit are you two saying that if it rains, the water from the rain will just sit on the ground and start rising?" Raph looked up starting to feel uneasy.

"Yeah, and just put it this way, large amounts of water could be disastrous. Floods will start to the point… Well, let's just say there is no real higher ground in the valley, other then the far walls, which is useless considering that it's three days journey leaving no time to reach it. As well if it gets really bad the caves will flood on top of that," Donnie started to explain.

"In the end, we will all be trapped and will not survive, we don't even have boats or anything to help us," Mikey rubbed his arm.

With a gulp Raph looked at them both, "Ok, so if the kingdom never had rain before, why now?"

(That is the question, isn't it, why now, unless….)

"Mikey this Erich guy that was going to show off one of my inventions, where is he?" Donnie was determined to find Erich, he had too.

A bit shock that Donnie was asking that in this situation, Raph couldn't believe how Donnie was acting, "Come on Donnie I know you want your revenge, but isn't this problem, a bit more important?"

Shaking his head Donnie knew they had no idea, "No, that's not it, Erich is showing my invention right and the night he does, a mysterious rain clouds shows up. It all points to the weather maker I made long ago."

"WHAT!" both Mikey and Raph stared at Donnie.

"Before you say a thing, no I never invented it for this kingdom, only for others that became waste lands by the results of the wars long ago. It was never intended to even be considered to be used in this kingdom for two reasons. One it can disturb the natural forces that this valley has and it can damage this valley in ways I don't want to consider," Donnie felt a bit ashamed of ever inventing it.

(Damn it, it wasn't meant to hurt people, but to help…)

"The north tower, that is where I was told he was going to set up his experiment. I knew something was wrong with him… Donnie please follow me I will lead you inside!" Mikey started to run towards the castle, following, Donnie said not a word, as for Raph he worried about Donnie.

Inside, guards were rushing about, things were in a panic for no one knew what was going on outside, for at that moment the rain started with no visible signs of letting down.

"Donnie, I have to inform my father and Leo of the dire situation, if you head down this hallway it will lead you towards the north tower. I will make sure no guards get in your way. Please stop the machine," with that Mikey ran off.

"Come on Raph, we have to put a stop to this before someone gets hurt or worse," Donnie told his friend running down the hallway that Mikey pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Storm (Final)

**Alerae Kingdom– Ch4 - The Storm (Final)**

_**(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version, Donnie is 25 years old. Era: Medieval times, World: Limbra, )**_

* * *

Both turtles made their way to the tower, every guard that they pass by left them be, word has spread among them to leave Donnie and Raph alone.

"Sir, if you go that way it will bring you to the doors to the tower," a guard yelled at Donnie as he passed by him, listening Donnie followed the directions not stopping, for time was of the essence.

The rain was now poring, as Donnie studied the conditions outside through the windows he passed by, the water was at least two inches high and rising quickly.

By his calculations the water level will have flooded the village below and the first floor of the castle will be immerged within twenty minutes, then if it continues to rise only within three hours would the kingdom be no more then a lake in the canyon.

Reaching their destination, Donnie huffed in pain as his lungs burned, even Raph was whizzing, gasping for breath, the worst part was that they still had to climb, the thirty feet winding stairs to get to the top of the tower.

"Donnie I know this is your revenge, but let me punch this Erich guy first, what crazy cock would turn a machine on that will kill everyone?" Raph closed his eyes to focus his breathing.

"The same crazy cock that trapped me in my pet turtle's body, then burned my human body in front of me," Donnie squeezed his fist as his anger started to boil, he couldn't believe such a man could even exist and to think the man was using one of his inventions to do wrong.

Looking over towards him, Raph felt sorry for Donnie, he didn't realized, that's why Donnie was like the way he was, "Well then, why don't we teach this son of a bitch what happens when you cross turtles!" Raph smiled wildly.

With a nod Donnie smiled back, "Yeah, lets do this."

Reaching for the door to the tower, Donnie was thrilled that Erich wasn't smart enough to lock it, probably thought no one would connect him with the bizarre weather outside, or was he that over confident?

As quickly as they could, trying to reserve some energy, when they make it to the top, Donnie and Raph rushed upwards, skipping a step or two on their way up.

Finally reaching the top, the two turtles stared at the door that was in front of them, heart pounding Donnie felt a bit scared, beyond this door was the man responsible for everything.

Hands shaking Donnie reached for the door, then suddenly a hand went over his, looking over Raph smiled.

(I guess I am not alone on this, Raph has my shell.)

Pressing forward the door swung open, inside was a huge round room with a roof that opened up, within its center there was a hole with the machine sticking out, it was a tall pillar with a crystal on top.

The controls would be somewhere within the hole, the machine must have been too big to have it set up on the same level to the original room's floor.

(It is my machine…)

Energy shot out of it as it wiz and popped as a wind that whipped around the room, without a second thought Donnie rushed towards the machine.

Inches before reaching it, a man jumped in front of Donnie sword drawn, stopping himself before he got impaled, Donnie studied the guy.

He was a tall man, with white hair, he wore fine clothes of velvet and expensive material that could only be found in other kingdoms, he stood there tall, arrogant, like he was the most important person in the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man demanded with a dominating voice, that would make any servant bow right away, but Donnie was no servant and he didn't like this guys attitude.

Suddenly Donnie's eyes widen as the voice sounded familiar, then he recognized it, trying not to growl like a wild animal, Donnie narrowed his eyes, "Your Erich aren't you?!"

The man looked at Donnie, unsure why would it matter, "And if I am what does it mean to you?"

"You are the reason I am like this! You burned my body!" Donnie spat out, pissed off.

As the realization hit him the man looked at Donnie intrigued, "What, Donatello? How? What have you got yourself into or is this one of your inventions, I didn't know about?"

"It doesn't matter how I got like this, but how dare you take my inventions! Don't you know what you're doing, people are going to die if you don't turn that machine off!"

The man laughed heavily amused and intrigued into what Donnie was, "That is the point!"

(…)

Shock of the answer Donnie backed up, "What… why… there are innocent people down there!"

"So what, if the reapers want it, they get it!" The man laughed his eyes were hollow and full of hunger for power and his own greed.

"Reapers, what do they have to do with anything… WAIT! Did they marked this valley for death!?" Donnie felt sick, he has heard of stories of the reapers, they are also known as death messengers; they determine who lives or dies.

As legend goes you can't run from death, for it will catch up one way or another, if this valley is marked for death then there is no way out of it.

(No, this can't be happening there is no way a whole valley could be marked, I don't care what this lunatic says I will not let him continue.)

Ignoring the man Donnie went for the machine he had to turn it off, but Erich had another idea as he attacked Donnie.

Dodging his attacks, Donnie with his speed had an advantage over Erich, in the corner of his eye Donnie noticed Raph too, had his own problems as he took on two men, that Donnie recognized as the two that attacked him the night he lost his human body.

"Erich I won't let you do this!" kicking hard Donnie got Erich directly in the stomach, making the man fly across the room.

(Here is my chance…)

"Your strong Donatello, I have to give you that, even faster. Such power, this must be what the reapers were talking about when they told me to do this. They said that blood is power, change." Erich laughed loudly, getting back to his feet spitting blood.

Ignoring him, Donnie focus on the machine, then he saw something in the corner of his eyes, in Erich's hand was the pouch that had the mutagen.

Heart pounding, Donnie checked his belt, the pouch was gone, Erich must of somehow snatch it when they were fighting.

Taking a vile of green mutagen Erich rolled it in his hand, "Well is this the source of your power Donatello?"

"Erich don't, it's not what you think it is, who knows what it will do to you!" Donnie tried to warn, but it fell on deaf ears, as Erich licked his blade that had some of Donnie's blood on it, then crushed the vial inside his hand, blood and green liquid ran through the cracks of his hand.

Instantly Erich's body started to change, in horror Donnie watched, in much pain Erich jerked his head back screaming in agony.

His body started to take shape to Donnie's surprise, Erich was turning into a turtle, but he was bigger than Donnie and Raph, then to top it off some spikes shot out of Erich's body as a finishing touch.

(He looks a lot different than us… does this stuff make a person look what is reflected inside, sure he is a turtle probably by having contact with me, but the spikes?)

Transformation done, Erich huffed, then tilted his head up looking at Donnie with a rush of blood lust, without any warning Erich bull rushed Donnie.

Taken off guard, Erich managed to slam into Donnie, pounding him to the ground, half of Donnie's body dangled over the hole on the floor for the machine.

Donnie could see the bottom, there was a swirling pool of water and the control panel.

Too far for him to reach, Donnie could only stare at Erich, who had a grin over his face, leaning down, some of his spikes driven into Donnie as he tried not to scream in pain.

"You want to know something Donatello? I don't like you, but I have to admit I like this new body, to think I was going to kill everyone, I have another, better idea!"

(Better idea what is he talking about….!)

Suddenly Erich took Donnie's hand driving his nails into it, forcing Donnie to bleed, blood dripped down into the pool below, then he heard a smashing sound.

Donnie's eyes widen as the green mutagen was poured onto his hand dripping with his blood to mix with the pool too.

(No no no it can't work like that, can it!)

"I will be the alpha, the king and everyone will listen to me," Erich chirped in his madness.

(He has lost it, totally lost it.)

"Like I will ever let that happen beast!" Leo voice came from behind Erich as his sword impaled Erich's shell, screaming, he lashed up letting go of Donnie.

"Donnie give me your hand," Mikey grabbed the hand that had mutagen mixed with his blood on it, before Donnie could stop him; Mikey already had his hand over his pulling him up.

"Mikey, you shouldn't have done that… oh no your hands," Donnie panic as he saw the skin on Mikey's hand start to turn green.

"What's going on… why… I don't feel good," Mikey wobbled, then collapse, then suddenly he started to scream.

(No… oh by the light, what have I done!)

Mikey twisted crying, as his body started to change, out of nowhere Raph was there, "Donnie help Leo, I will take care of Mikey," Raph started to calm down Mikey explaining to him what was happening to him.

For a guy that was cursed by a werewolf then mutated later, Raph would be the only one that knew what Mikey was going through at that moment.

(I am sorry my prince… Damn it, I am tired of this, I can't let Erich get away with this.)

Knowing that Mikey was in good hands, Donnie left them joining Leo, who in turn wasn't doing so well, for Erich prove to be stronger.

Teaming up with Leo, the two attacked Erich from all angles, then both stopped when horrifying echoes throughout the castle and even outside could be heard, what was going on?

"It has begun!" Erich roared in glee.

"What has begun, beast?" Leo demanded.

Smiling at them both, Erich looked at the machine, "Oh, you know, don't you Donnie, I guess it did work."

Donnie froze as he slowly turned his head towards the machine, its crystal that was clear before was now pure green, could it be, the mixture of his blood and mutagen made the weather machine into some wide band mutation machine.

If so, why was Leo still human… unless the rain, is not rain anymore, looking toward the far wall where a window was, he could see this green liquid fall to the ground.

(How is this possible… people… oh by the light are they mutating because of me… I have to stop that machine!)

Ignoring Erich, Donnie rushed towards the machine again, there was nothing that was going to stop him, other than the one thing that he didn't consider, Erich didn't want him to stop the machine.

With a jerk, Erich grabbed Donnie's shell thrusting him into the air across the room, with a smash Donnie went through the wall, within the chaos Donnie somehow manage to grab a brick that was sticking out.

Dangling there the rain poured over Donnie, as lightning scattered across the sky, below he could hear the cries of people that came in contact of the green water.

(All I wanted to do was to save people with my inventions, not damn them.)

Closing his eyes, Donnie debated if he should just give up let himself fall, he didn't have the right to live, he caused so much suffering, his punishment should be death.

In the veil of his self pity a voice called for him, looking up, Leo was there offering his hand, "Donnie take my hand!"

Shaking his head Donnie refused, "No if I do, you will come in contact with the mutagen and will mutate."

"So?" Leo didn't care.

"What do you mean so, don't you care Leo, there is no way for you to be human again!"

"What you are, doesn't define who you are. What kind of guard of the royal family would I be if I let a good man… no a good turtle die over such a thing? Donnie you are a good person, I don't know what is going on fully, but I do know this. You made Mikey smile, only someone with a good heart can do that, you and Raph are such people and I am honored to help you and fight by your side," reaching down Leo wasn't going to give up, he had made his decision.

(Should I?)

Looking into Leo's eyes, he could see the determination, he was a man of his word, what he said came from the heart.

Grabbing his hand, Leo pulled Donnie up, with a last quick pull, Leo fell backwards as Donnie fell down beside him.

No time wasting, Leo started to take off his armor piece by piece, throwing it to the ground to work on the next piece.

"Um Leo what are you doing?" Donnie asked, as he watched.

"Well, I can feel it, the change, after seeing what it did to Mikey; I think wearing armor would be quite painful. Am I right," Leo started to struggle as his hands started to change making it hard for him to continue, to help him Donnie got the rest of it off before Leo's shell started to grow.

Watching him change, Donnie noticed Leo didn't make a peep, what strength to not to give into the pain.

Far from them out cold on the ground was Erich with both Mikey and Raph looming over him, relishing in their pride in taking him down.

Impressed that they actually took down Erich, then it hit him, Donnie almost forgot one important thing, the machine was still on and the water level was rising, also not everyone must have been affected by the mutagen, there was still hope in saving them.

Donnie got to his feet quickly heading towards the machine.

(Ok, if I go down the hole to the control panel, I should be able to power it down, I won't be able to reverse the effects it has done so far, but at least I can stop it from continuing.)

"Little turtle stop," a female voice commanded him, recognizing the voice, Donnie turned around to see her, Mayra she was standing in front of the hole in the wall, that he had made.

(What is she doing here?)

"Isn't it obvious my little turtle, I am here to make you honor the last catch of our deal," she purred looking at the other turtles.

Leo getting to his feet, bowed towards Mayra, "I'm not sure if I like this, but I will not be able to stay to watch, my lady I will take my leave."

"I understand Leonardo, thank you for your service," Mayra nodded her head.

Heading towards Erich, Leo gave a look towards Raph, "Can you help me with this beast, I need to lock him up in the dungeons for his treason."

"Help, HA!," Raph boasted, lifting Erik up without a sweat.

Irritated Leo only sighed, "Show off."

Raph left proudly followed by Leo, who in turn seemed a bit jealous of Raph.

"Mikey, I think you have a kingdom to help?" Mayra indicated to him, it was best he left too.

With a chuckle Mikey gave a deep bow, "Yeah… where do I start on this one… oh well, I could always get Raphie and Leo to help if it gets too hard," he smiled wildly, making his leave.

(That's it? They just leave, just like that, no questions…)

In total disbelief Donnie watched the turtles leave, he didn't know what to say, how could they be ok with this.

Flashing a look at Mayra, Donnie felt confused, who was the real enemy, what was Mayra up too?

Either way it didn't matter he didn't care about his so called deal; he wanted revenge, but not on the people of the kingdom, not on Raph, Leo or Mikey, because of him, are now mutants.

Turning around, he went for the machine, then her arms went around him to stop him, in anger Donnie pushed her away, turning towards her staring into her eyes.

"I don't care Mayra, that I said I would do what you ask of me when it comes to it. You can ask me anything, but this, not this! I will shut that machine off."

"You can't Donnie," Mayra looked at him sadly.

"Watch me," Donnie turned around again.

"You will kill them all if you do…"

(What?)

Stopping again, Donnie just couldn't believe she would use that card on him, what excuse is she going to give him, this time?

"What Erich said is true, this kingdom has been marked for death and the only way to cheat it is by using birth or in this case re-birth," she looked away a bit ashamed.

"So mutating everyone is classified as re-birth and the reapers won't claim what is theirs?" Donnie started to see part of the big picture, unsure how it started or why, but it started to make sense in a weird way.

"Yes, you see this land and people were marked for death before you were born, days from now this kingdom will die, the magic that made it, is going to break down. This will result in making the land inhabitable that will claim everyone's life. As you know when your marked, you can't run…" Mayra held herself.

"So all this, everything that happened to me, the past couple days have been your doing to prevent this?" Donnie demanded an answer, how much was she really pulling the strings?

"I had this planned before you were even born; I gave a lonely prince friends, with my wisps so he can feel happiness knowing he will trust me in the end. The orphan child, Leonardo, who wondered into my woods, I brought him to the castle making the king to take him and train him as a guard. Promising the king that Leo would be the greatest knight he has ever had in his kingdom. Then there was the son of a blacksmith, Raphael, who protected his younger sister from a pack of werewolves only to be cursed to be one. I promise to cure him and make sure his sister grows up in peace when he was gone."

"You have made us all your pawns, then," Donnie shook his head, "As for me, you promise me revenge and to be normal… or is that not all of it. For if I recall the turtle that became my pet. I found him on my front door one night; I still don't know were he came from. You sent him to me, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

Losing his temper, Donnie grabbed Mayra arms, forcing her to look at him, "Why? Why me, why make that poor turtle suffer for me! You're a water nymph you protect the creatures of the water, especially turtles. How could you sacrifice him!"

Tears filled her eyes as she lifted her hand, attempting to touch Donnie's face, but he wouldn't let her, "I am soo sorry Donnie, I had to do what needed to be done. I am sorry you never got the chance to live your life you should have. I chosen your path for you, but I saw no other way, you were the only one compatible with that human child."

(What is she talking about?)

More confused Donnie let go of her backing away, "What, what do you mean compatible, what human child… what…"

Breathing hard Donnie felt like his world was twirling out of control, as doubt started to fill his head, questions raised, ones he never should think of.

"Long ago, a woman came to me; she lost her husband and her unborn child's soul to a foul demon. After hearing about me she came to me begging for me to bring back her child's soul back, for to give birth to a soulless child was something that can't be. I couldn't help her, then I realize this was the sign that I needed to prevent this kingdom's destruction. So I offer her a deal. I would put a soul in her unborn child, if she promises to raise him like her own no matter what. She agreed…" Mayra walked to the opened wall looking forward as Donnie could only stare.

"I took a turtle egg, for that turtle would be the soul that would be placed into the human child," Mayra didn't look at him, Donnie felt weak in the legs as he collapsed.

(I was never really human…)

"Donnie you were human in a way, you see before the woman gave birth, you hatched. When you did, I had to put your soul into her human child, but before then she asked to hold you. I saw her face, I had no doubt in my mind she would love you unconditionally. She held you and smiled, brushing your cheek, you even coo at her, she chuckled sweetly giving you, a kiss on the head, then she named you. She said you where the most beautiful child she has ever seen, then she called you Donatello. After giving her time with you, I took your soul and placed it into her womb. She cried so hard, your mother felt so guilty for doing this to you, and promised she would give you everything you want, for you are her child no matter if you were born a turtle."

"She did love me even to her last breath, she taught me everything… I loved her so much and to think she lived with that guilt all those years and I had no clue," a tear ran down Donnie's face.

Mayra placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder, "I am truly sorry Donnie, I never gave you a choice… please forgive me."

"I forgive you Mayra, although I didn't have a choice, I was grateful of what I had. I truly can't see a world without her as my mother, her kind heart, she saw the world like no other, I am proud to be her son and had the chance to be."

Donnie looked at the machine, then the hole in the wall, "Mayra what about everyone else what choice are we giving them with this machine?"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "They are given a choice, as we speak reapers are about, asking people if they want to undergo the transformation or wish death instead."

Surprise Donnie looked up, "Really?"

"Indeed they are, it saddens me when they pick death, but in the end its their decision," some tears fell from Mayra face dripping onto Donnie's hand, getting to his feet he gently wiped the new tears away from her eyes.

"Please my lady don't cry, like you said you did what you needed. Also Mayra I have to know is this my real body then?" Donnie was curious since she mentioned about him being born a turtle, but never said anything about what happen to his body.

"Yes, it is, I reserved it for the day you would need it again."

Thinking it over it did explain some things he noticed that was odd about his so called pet turtle, it acted like it had no soul, at the time, thinking it was due to him over working, he never considered it was possible.

"I see, Mayra I will do what you ask, I will not stop the machine, but what is going to happen if I leave it on?"

With a smile Mayra brushed his cheek, "Wait and see my little turtle, trust me your going to love it."

The water level now so high that it was pouring into the tower Donnie felt a bit worried, would he drown?

Noticing his wary state, Mayra grabbed his hand as the water level went over their head, to his surprise it was nothing he has ever experienced.

In complete aw, Donnie was speechless, he was surely under water, but it wasn't like he was.

He could breathe, and the water around him felt like air in a way, it was cooler and felt nice against his skin, yet everything in front of him was clear as day.

If he didn't know any better he would swear he wasn't underwater for it didn't look like it at all.

Unlike water where you can swim, you can't in this, it held the same rules as being above the surface.

It was remarkable, there were settle changes like how the light would shimmer like northern lights in the day, it was beautiful.

"Mayra is this air or something else? Can humans breathe it of just us?" Donnie couldn't contain his curiosity; he felt like a child in a candy shop, he wanted to know everything about it.

She shrugged with a smile she was happy to see Donnie like this, "Well, not sure what this is, but I do know I too can walk in it. I am not bound to only my rivers now… As for humans or mammals, no they can't breathe it; I don't think they can even touch the water without changing."

"Really… I guess the kingdom will not be getting visitors unless someone can make something that can allow humans to enter without changing… Well, at least in the end this kingdom is safe from any conquering kingdoms."

"Yes, it will be, so my little turtle, now what are you going to do with yourself. Your destiny is done; you have done what you were born to do." Mayra asked Donnie.

Thinking about it, Donnie never gave that a thought on what he would do after he got his revenge.

"I…" Donnie stopped himself looking at Mayra, then he smiled, as a thought came to mind that be tried to keep quiet so she didn't know what he was up too.

Walking up to her, Donnie took Mayra by surprise as he wrapped her into his arms, pressing her into his body, "The past couple days, I have been forced to reflect back to my life, and what I have done and haven't. Then there is that night, the first night I have ever been with a woman..."

Donnie leaned towards her neck kissing sweetly, little moans escaped her, pleased he continued, "She was captivating, yet as stupid as I could be, I only could think of my own self pity and my revenge. Not thinking that right in front of me is someone that intrigued me, made me feel more alive than I have ever been."

Teasing her Donnie gave her the same treatment she gave to him before; she closed her eyes in complete bliss as Donnie didn't stop.

"Then it dawned on me, you said my heart is opened to you. I figured you made it opened, or what you did to me did it. But in reality, I gave it to you, I wanted it to be opened to you. Deep down I wanted you, to hold you, to embrace you, for you to be mine."

Gasping for air Mayra smiled with a pleasurable purr, "I am yours Donnie, I always will be, ever since that night you made me yours, as I made you mine."

Locking lips, they kissed, Donnie felt happy as all the past events, regardless on how harsh they were, faded away, they weren't important now, he had his new life, wasn't this why he wanted to live in this kingdom to find that such life?

With his new mate, Donnie picked her up in his strong arms, it was time to head home, for it has been a long day and he deserved to indulge into his desires for her, as he could tell she wanted him to as well.

FIN


End file.
